clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aelios
Aelios (pronounced: Alle-os) is a fiery-tempered penguin that serves in the Imperial Forces, known to others as the Imperial Warlord of Fire. Like his title suggests, Aelios can manipulate fire and hopes one day to bring Antarctica in a blazing inferno for his own enjoyment. He is a master of Card-Jitsu Fire and is a devout follower of Fire Sensei. Coincidently, Aelios is the next in line after Fire Sensei to continue the training of fire ninjas, just as Xel'Naga is next in line with the training of Wraith Ninjas. Aelios and Xel'Naga are the only two imperial warlords that have been trained under a sensei - the other warlords have learnt their element by themselves. Aelios is a frightening opponent to be dealt with, though his anger and fury in battle tends to get the best of him at times. He is a red penguin that wears phoenix wings, a fire suit, a ninja mask, and has a black, bushy beard that bears striking similarity to Rockhopper and his beard. Known to the Imperial Forces as the most fierce warlord, Aelios is very short-tempered and goes off at even the smallest mistake the Imperial Forces do. He helps the scientists at Frozen Tundra by testing weapons, such as flamethrowers and making heat-resistant armor. However, despite the objections Aelios refuses to believe that heat-resistant armor would be useless in a cold place such as Antarctica, simply because of dragon sightings, and fire ninjas. Though he is next in line to teach the fire ninjas, Fire Sensei is not too keen about Aelios becoming the next sensei due to his imperial lineage. However, Aelios has far proven to be the best fire ninja there is and has fully mastered the element of fire, which leaves Fire Sensei conflicted in his choice. Background In Training Aelios was created in the same way the other warlords were created; by splicing penguin DNA with a certain element. In Aelios's case, the element he was spliced with was Hot Sauce, due to its burning capabilities. Because of his born element, Aelios grew a love for Card-Jitsu, though it did take him awhile for him to earn his black belt because he always played a fire card and it didn't take long for his opponent to catch on what he was doing. When the time came for him to verse Sensei however, Sensei simply let him win because he thought that Aelios would do better in Card-Jitsu: Fire. Sensei's judgement; though slightly questionable - was proved right as Aelios excelled in the fire genre of Card-Jitsu. Aelios always aimed for a fire battle, and because of his element he could actually sense what number the stepping stones were, so he almost always initiated a fire battle between his opponent. Though he wasn't keen on the water battles, if it was a fire battle, Aelios always had the upper hand. He also seemed to hold a strong front against snow battles as well, since Aelios acknowledged snow's weakness to fire and respected it. When he went up against Fire Sensei however, Aelios strugged because Fire Sensei was wise and caught on to Aelios and his tricks. Fire Sensei always aimed for water, which was Aelios's weakness. Fire Sensei hoped to encourage Aelios to focus on water, which Aelios actually did for once. Sucking up his pride, Aelios boosted up his water deck to face Fire Sensei once more. This time however, Aelios sucessfully defeated his master. Fire Sensei acknowledged Aelios as the embodiment of fire - tempered, volatile, explosive, passionate, and willing to accept that fire can be defeated. In turn, Aelios was designated in line as the next Shogun of the Order of the Flaming Ninjas. Because Aelios finally managed to admit that he has a weakness, and he used that weakness as a strong point against his master, Fire Sensei was happy to give him this title. Though the sensei was displeased at his imperial lineage, Fire Sensei nonetheless thinks that Aelios deserves it. In the Imperial Forces Aelios is a fiery commander of the Imperial Forces and a member of the Seven Imperial Warlords. However, he tends to be arrogant and ignores all of the other warlords advice. The only penguin he takes orders from is the Imperial Emperor himself, and carries his tasks out with pride. Aelios is based in the Frozen Tundra, where biological warfare and weaponry reign supreme. He helps the workers there make fiery weaponry and heat-resistant armor - though anything else that isn't fire related he doesn't help with other than yelling at his subordinates to get the job done as quickly as possible. Though at times, he has been asked to leak information about the secrets of Card-Jitsu: Fire to his superiors, Aelios refuses to tell the ancient mysteries behind it; simply because his respect for Fire Sensei is too great. On the frontlines, Aelios proves to be useful in a fight, as his fiery powers allow him to shoot out a flare in the sky, alerting the other warlords and armies for assistance or giving a signal for a plan. Aelios also has an aerial advantage as well, as his phoenix wings allow him to achieve flight. The phoenix wings, being just one of the symbols of fire that Aelios carries, can also ignite, allowing Aelios to fly even faster to catch up to an opponent. His weakness however, is that because of his embodiment of fire is so strong, he cannot walk on thin ice. If Aelios were to step on thin ice, the ice would melt and convert to water - which Aelios isn't fond of. Normal ice is fine in his case, but if the ice is thin then Aelios needs to fly over it to avoid getting wet. Involvement Aelios has every single Fire card ever made, including the power-up cards. However, due to Aelios's passion for fire, he is extremely susceptible to water. Water tends to make him sick, though he simply gets a cold if he is splashed with water. If fully drenched, he can get a fever. Because of his allergic reactions to water, Aelios holds a strong grudge against Tidus, the Water Warlord. Sometimes, Tidus likes to be a smart-aleck and shoots a water jet at Aelios; much to Aelios's dismay. Aelios is on good terms with Zentu - the metal warlord however, since metal serves as a conductor and can absorb fire, thus making Zentu and Aelios a powerful duo. Aelios, when not in Zenthexia, can be seen at Club Penguin Island at the Fire Dojo. He can be seen relaxing in the lava; though it doesn't burn him. Some penguins question why Aelios is able to bathe in lava, since lava would burn anyone that touches it. However, due to Aelios's fire element - he can go in lava unharmed. Trivia *''Aelios's'' name is a reference to the Titan [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helios Helios] in Greek Mythology. *Whereas the Fire Suit is mostly in brown colors, Aelios's fire suit is in bright red colors. See also *Imperial Emperor *Seven Imperial Warlords *Zenthexia *Frozen Tundra Category:Imperial Forces Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Anti-Villains Category:Super Penguins